1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a venturi aeration circulation system and more particularly pertains to aerating and circulating water in a body of water with a low interior venturi pressure in a safe, ecologically friendly, convenient and energy efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep certain bodies of water in a healthy condition, circulation and aeration of the water body on a constant basis is important. Water bodies become stagnant and start to stratify with the sickest, least amount of dissolved oxygen, at the lowest levels with healthier water, oxygenated, toward the higher levels. These conditions lead to fish kills, algae blooms and other undesirable effects. Current systems offered are expensive to purchase, maintain and operate and are often out of reach financially to people living on or near these bodies of water. The goal was to produce a cost effective, limited maintenance, electrically efficient system that would accomplish the goal of circulation and aeration.
Currently available systems, such as diffusers and surface aerators, utilize high-energy usage pumps, usually greater than 6 amps. It usually takes multiple systems running 24/7/365 to produce results and the effects are negligible in shallow water bodies, less than 6 feet deep. These systems also require costly yearly maintenance to rebuild portions of the pumps and diffuser stone maintenance.
The use of circulation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, circulation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of circulating water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,615 issued May 4, 1976 to Sheief relates to Apparatus for Sewage Treatment and Wastewater Reclamation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,268 issued Apr. 22, 2008 to Ogden relates to Waste Treatment Systems.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a venturi aeration circulation system that allows for aerating and circulating water in a pond with a low interior venturi pressure in a safe, ecologically friendly, convenient and energy efficient manner.
In this respect, the venturi aeration circulation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aerating and circulating water in a pond with a low interior venturi pressure in a safe, ecologically friendly, convenient and energy efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved venturi aeration circulation system which can be used for aerating and circulating water in a pond with a low interior venturi pressure in a safe, ecologically friendly, convenient and energy efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.